1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games of interactive play between one or more individuals and a simulation field, such as are found in the popular game arcades and more particularly to a computer controlled interactive movement and contact simulation game in which a player mutually interacts with a computer generated image that responds to the player's movement in real-time and with three-dimensional realistic form.
2. Description of Related Art
Invention and use of computer generated, interactive apparatus are known to the public, as such apparatus are currently employed for a wide variety of uses, including interactive games, exercise equipment, and astronaut training. In his book Artificial Reality, Myron W. Krueger discusses many of the different components typically necessary in creating a real-time interactive, computer generated "environment," such components including tactile sensors, body position detection means and motion detectors.
Lewis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,872 discloses a novel device for determining the position of a person or object. The device is responsive to head or hand movements in order to move a dampened substance contained within a confined tube past one or more sensors. Light passing through the tube is interrupted by the movement of the dampened substance. The intended use of the device, as disclosed, is changing the perspective shown on a video display.
Goo U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,950 teaches a video game controller for surfboarding simulation, and of particular interest is the use of a unique attitude sensing device to determine the exact position of the surfboard. The attitude sensing device employs a plurality of switch closures to determine the tilt angle of the platform and open and close a plurality of electrical contacts enabling a signal input to a computer control unit.
Good et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,561 teaches the principals of tactile feedback through the use of a torque motor. As disclosed, the device consists of a hand held, one dimensional torque feedback device used to manipulate computer generated visual information and associated torque forces.
However, all of these prior art devices merely disclose various components needed to produce a computer generated interface apparatus, but do not disclose a combination of such elements for the establishment of an entire interactive system. Such approaches are well known in the art and are employed in a wide variety of different games and techniques. For example, In Virtual Environment Display System (AMC Interactive 3D Graphics, October, 1986), Fisher et al. disclose a fully interactive, head-mounted, wide-angle, stereoscopic display system controlled by operator position, voice and gesture for use as a multipurpose interface environment. The primary applications of the system are in telerobotics, management of large-scale integrated information systems, and human factors research.
Likewise, Kosugi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,756 disclose a combination of components forming an interactive image control apparatus. The main components of the device are a movement detector for detecting movement, a judging device for determining the state of the operator on the basis of the movement signal provided by the movement detector, and a controller that controls the image in accordance with the movement signal and the judgment of the judgment device. The movement detector, judging device and the controller cooperate so as to control the image in accordance with the movement of the operator. Kosugi requires that a detection means be attached adjacent to the operator's elbow and knee joints so as to measure the bending angle of the extremity and thus more accurately respond to the operator's movements.
The present invention is an inventive combination of a variety of components known in the art, combined in such a way as to monitor the movements of a player or players and generate a three dimensional image that is responsive to the player's movements. The present invention employs a system in which the position of the player is continually monitored without necessitating exact bending angle measurements. Between the simple types of games of combat as typically found in game arcades, wherein the player's is via a simple control joystick and punch-buttons, and the very sophisticated and complex artificial reality types of game wherein the headgear provides a full sensory input structure, and a highly instrumented and wired glove allows manual contact on a limited basis with the simulation, there is a need for a fully interactive game. The present invention takes the approach to simulate a combat adversary image, while allowing the player to exercise every part of his body in combat with the image. This is the final and most important objective. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.